SUKI
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "Gon, aku menyukai mu, sangat menyukai mu." / "Aku juga menyukai Killua. Sangat menyukai Killua." / Oneshoot / Fic pertama untuk fandom ini / bad summary / berminat ? silakan membaca :) / jangan lupa untuk mereview mina tachi...


**Sukidayo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togaishi**

**Fic pertama author di Hunter X Hunter. Semoga reader tachi menyukainya.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading. **

**Warming : OOC ( maybe ), Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Killua membuka matanya dan melihat matahari yang masuk dari selah-selah jendela. Killua melihat kasur disebelahnya, kasur itu sudah kosong. Baru pertama kali ia bangun dari tidurnya dan Gon sudah pergi, biasanya ia yang akan bangun lalu memperhatikan wajah tidur Gon. Mengingat wajah tidur Gon membuat sumburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih pucat.

Killua mencari Gon diruang tamu namun tidak juga menemukan Gon. Kamar yang mereka sewa memang cukup luas dengan satu kamar dan dua tempat tidur single bed dan juga ruang tamu. Diseluruh ruangan Gon tidak ada. Killua pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk mencari dimana Gon.

Killua berjalan dan melihat-melihat berbagai macam benda-benda unik yang dijual di toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Killua melihat penjual cincin dipinggir jalan dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang cincin dan juga rantai. Toh dia tidak berniat memakainya di tangannya tapi ia ingin memakainya dengan dikalungkan pada leher menggunakan rantai itu.

Selesai membeli cincin ia melanjutkan mencari Gon. Killua berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang ada dan kembali melihat-melihat barang yang dijual di toko itu. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Gon disebuah cafe. Killua pun berjalan untuk menghampiri Gon. Namun kali ini ia menjadi penasaran karena Gon tidak sendiri tapi dengan seorang wanita.

"Gon."

"Killua."

"Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi dan menghilang dari kamar."

"Tidak tau aku hanya terbangun dan langsung keluar untuk mencari udara segar saja."

"Lalu dia siapa ?" Killua menunjuk perempuan yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Gon.

"Kenalkan dia namanya Rits, Rits ini Killua, dan Killua ini Rits."

"Kenalkan nama ku Rits."

"Gon, kenapa kau mengobrol dengannya."

Rits kali ini kesal. Killua sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Rits saat sedang berkeliling kota ini. Dia orang yang menarik ko."

"Jangan sembarangan mengobrol dengan Orang, Gon."

"HEM."

Killua dan Gon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rits.

"Siapa dia Gon, sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Dia terus mengabaikan ku."

"Killua ini sahabat ku."

"Aku tidak bicara dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal, dan kau juga harusnya seperti itu Gon."

"Tapi Rits orang baik ko."

"Benarkah ? Aku meragukannya."

Rits dan Killua pun saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. Gon pun mencoba menengahi mereka. Hasilnya Gon berhasil walau hanya sedikit. Mereka bertiga dudul bersama. Tapi baik Killua maupun Rits masih menatap tajam satu sama lainnya.

"Killua kau belum sarapan kan, lebih baik memesan saja."

"Aku benar Gon."

"Ano Gon pancake ini enak loh, mau mencicipi tidak ?"

"Benarkah ? Mau apa boleh."

"Tentu, aku suapi ya."

Rits pun menyodorkan sendok yang berisi pancake ke Gon namun sebelum pancake itu dimakan oleh Gon, Killua menyenggol tangan Rits dan membuat sendok terjatuh.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN !" Teriak Rits pada Killua.

"Jangan sok cari perhatian sama Gon, apa-apa itu suap-suapan. Dan kau Gon kalau mau mencicipi pancake itu lebih baik kau pesan aja. Bagaimana kalau pancake itu di racun olehnya dan termakan oleh mu."

"Kau bilang apa ? Aku menaruh racun. Oh ayolah luar biasa sekali hayalan mu itu. Dan tindakan mu berlebihan, dia hanya sahabat mu bukan kekasih mu dan jangan overprotectif gitu deh."

"Minna tolong jangan bertengkar." Gon mencoba menengahi.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Killua berdiri dan meninggalkan Gon dan Rits.

Gon terus melihat punggung Killua yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Sepertinya Killua menyukai mu."

"Ap-apa maksudnya Rits ?"

"Kau ini tidak peka, dia itu cemburu dengan ku, makanya dia tadi seperti itu."

"Be-benarkah."

"Apa kau menyukai Killua ?"

"Jujur saja iya, sudah lama aku menyukai Killua tapi dia hanya menganggap ku sahabat."

"Killua sepertinya suka juga dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu."

"Lalu aku harus gimana ?"

"Kejar dan nyatakan perasaan mu sana."

"Tapi aku ma-malu."

"Astaga Gon, apa kau mau nanti dia akan berpaling duluan."

"Tidak. Hem ku coba."

"Bagus."

.

.

Killua duduk dihamparan rumput dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Sungguh perasaannya sedang kacau. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi melihat kedekatan Gon dengan orang lain begitu menyebalkan dan memuakan.

"Killua."

Killua menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Gon yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau, sana sama Rits saja."

"Apa kau cemburu, Killua ?"

"A-ap-apa ma-maksud mu Gon ?"

"Killua apa kau cemburu melihat ku dengan Rits tadi ?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah, sayang sekali ya."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku senang kalau Killua cemburu."

Gon pun duduk disamping Killua dan Killua pun salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Gon bisa berkata demikian. Walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya mengakui kalau ia memang cemburu.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan ku disini."

"Aku mencium dan mencari melalui bau badan Killua."

"Bau badan ? Aku tidak bau !"

"Ah gomen, maksud ku dengan wangi parfum mu."

"Hem."

Keduanya saling diam. Detak jantung keduanya sudah tidak normal. Rasanya canggung sekali dengan terus berdiam diri. Apa sesulit ini kah untuk menyatakan cinta.

"Killua / Gon." Panggil Killua dan Gon bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja Gon."

"Tidak, Killua saja duluan."

"Kau saja."

"Baiklah. Killua aku menyukai mu."

**Blush.** Wajah keduanya memerah bersamaan.

"Killua aku menyukai mu sungguh. Menyukai mu dalam artian **lebih **dari sahabat. Aku tidak meminta jawaban. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan saja."

"Benarkah tidak butuh jawabannya. Padahal aku punya jawaban untuk mu Gon."

"Benarkah ? Kalau gitu apa."

"Aku juga menyukai mu Gon, menyukai dalam artian **lebih dari **sekedar sahabat." Killua lalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Ah iya aku membeli cincin ini kalau kau mau jadi kekasih ku pakailah." Killua mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah diberi rantai dari kantungnya.

"Baiklah."

"Dikalungkan saja seperti punya ku." Killua menunjukan miliknya.

"Wah jadi ini cincin yang sama."

"Iya."

"Jadi Killua sekarang kita apa ?"

"Hem bagaimana kalau kekasih saja."

"Aku setuju."

Gon memeluk Killua dan Killua membalasnya. Rasanya mereka ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau perasaan mereka selama ini ternyata bukan satu arah. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa mereka dapat bersama untuk selamanya.

Killua mengecup bibir Gon. Gon pun hanya bisa terdiam. Kecupan singkat tapi begitu hangat sampai hati Gon. Apakah cinta semanis dan sehangat ini. Pipi Gon pun memerah.

"Gon kau lucu sekali, lihat pipi mu memerah."

"Kau juga sama Killua."

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya."

"Gon, aku menyukai mu, sangat menyukai mu."

"Aku juga menyukai Killua. Sangat menyukai Killua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan fic ini ?**

**Geje ? Aneh ?**

**Baiklah tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mengisi kolom review dibawah.**

**Sankyu minna.**


End file.
